The Girl In Blue
by LabyrinthAngel
Summary: Six months after the events of Don Juan, Erik's life is in shambles. His music gone, the home he loves falling apart around him, he goes to the roof of the Opera Populaire to end it all. That is where he first meets the mysterious girl in blue, whose song stirs something in him that he thought was dead. Who is she? A ghost? An angel? And what will happen when he confronts her?
1. Chapter 1: The Last Night

**Author's note**- Yes, I know. I haven't finished any of my other stories, but this has been eating at me for a while so I decided to go ahead and write it. I'll post updates as often as possible and I promise I will get back to my other stories. As for this particular story, I blame it on last week's movie night. Watching Anastasia, Phantom of the Opera, and Labyrinth makes for an interesting mix. Anyways, enjoy!

P.S. Yes, this is a crossover but because the focus is more on Erik then anything, I'm posting it here. :p

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, Labyrinth, or Anastasia. I'm merely playing with them for a while.**

**Warnings: **There will be mentions and scenes of domestic violence throughout the story. Nothing graphic but just a heads up.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Last Night

Eight year-old Evelyn cowered under her blanket. Her parents were fighting, again. The sounds of yelling and whiskey bottles being thrown echoed up the staircase, through the thin walls, and into Evie's bedroom.

"Why should I worry about feeding those little monsters?" her father yelled. "We'd be better selling them off to those gypsies."

"How can you say that? Those are our children!" her mother yelled back.

Evie felt tears spring to her eyes as she heard the familiar sound of her father's hand come in contact with her mother's face. She squeezed her eyes shut as the wet droplets cascaded down her cheek, and she buried her face in her pillow a she did her best to drown out the sounds coming from downstairs. Her little heart pounded and she prayed that her father wouldn't decide to come up here after he finished beating her mother around.

"Please," she whispered. "Please don't let him come in here."

Suddenly the little girl heard her door open and close a minute before she felt someone sit on her bed. Frightened, she gripped the blanket tighter. _No, no, no. Please, no._

"Evie," her brother whispered. "Come out from under there."

Instantly she felt some of her fear evaporate. Slowly, she peeked her head out to see him sitting on the end of the bed. He didn't face her, gaze locked firmly on the door, as if their father would materialize there at any minute. His shoulders were squared, body tensed, ready for a fight.

"Erik, why does he hate us?" she asked, voice trembling slightly.

"Because we're different," her brother replied tersely.

"But we didn't mean to be different," Evelyn said. "We didn't do it on purpose. And why does he get mad at mama? It's not her fault we were born like this."

Erik suddenly turned to her, a frown on his face. In the dim lamp light she could see those familiar green eyes and black hair that matched hers. She could also see the deformity that was on the left side of his face. Just like hers was.

"Why so many questions sisi?" Erik asked. Evie shrugged and winced when she heard the kitchen table be turned over. "Come on, let's go to my room. Papa never goes up there. You'll be safer."

Evie nodded and pulled the blanket down, crawling out of bed slowly. She wobbled uncertainly on her feet and Erik immediately went to her side, letting her lean most of her weight on him. Her night-gown dragged on the floor as they quietly made their way out into the hall and up the staircase that led to his attic bedroom. He took her to his bed and tucked her in before getting in himself. As he reached to blow out the lamp, Evelyn grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Please, you know I'm afraid of the dark," Evie whispered.

"I'm not leaving the lamp on all night Evie," Erik told her. "Besides there's nothing to be afraid of."

"You're not scared?"

"No," her brother replied. "I like the dark."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have to hide in the dark. No one can see my face. I'm free in the dark."

Erik blew out the bedside lamp before laying down facing his sister. She had to admit he was right. In the darkness the deformity was barely visible. Still, the little girl couldn't help feel the fear that gripped her, eyes darting around the room at every shifting shadow.

"Will you sing to me Erik," Evie pleaded, frightened. "I won't be so afraid if you do."

"Anything for you, sweet sister," he replied, his expression softening.

She smiled as he began to sing her favorite lullaby.

_Night time sharpens _

_Heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs_

_And wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon their defenses_

_Slowly, gently_

_Night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it_

_Sweet and oh so tender_

_Turn your face away_

_From the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_

Erik wrapped his sister in a hug and stroked her hair, helping to chase away her fright.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your sweetest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the fear you felt before_

_Close your eyes, let the music set you free_

_And you'll sail away on your moonlit wings_

_Softly, sweetly_

_Music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it_

_Secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind_

_Let your fantasies unwind_

_In this freedom that you know you cannot fight_

_The freedom of the music of the night_

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the hurt you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be_

_Only then can you truly be free_

_Floating, falling_

_Know that I am with you_

_Touch me, trust me_

_Know that I love you_

_Let your dream begin_

_Let yourself give in_

_To the power of the music in your mind_

_The power of the music of the night_

Evie yawned and snuggled closer causing Erik's heart to swell. How he loved his darling sister. His best friend, his muse, his little angel of music.

_We alone can make our song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night_

"Erik, I love you," she said. Erik smiled, seeing her eyes droop.

"I love you too my sweet Evelyn," he muttered. "Go to sleep and dream about our opera house."

"Will I be the prima donna?"

"You'll be the most beautiful prima donna in the world."

Erik smile widened as he watched her drift off to sleep. Pretty soon, he too found himself entering the realms of Morpheus. He awoke an hour later to the sounds of gentle footsteps coming into his room. He bolted upright, stirring his sister, to see their mother enter.

Even in the darkness, the proof of their father's violence was evident. Erik could see the large, purple bruise blooming across his mother's face.

"Evie, you really should sleep in your own bed," the woman scolded, voice shaky and full of unshed tears.

"But mama," the girl protested sleepily. "I like it up here."

"Come now, I've got a new story book I know you'll like," their mother said. "Come down with me and I'll read it to you."

"What's it called?" Erik asked, curious to see if he and Evie had already read it.

"Labyrinth."

"Okay," Evie sighed, her lips pursed petulantly. Erik was sure the minute mother left Evie alone that the girl would be right back up here in his bed.

Erik watched as mama lead the sleepy girl downstairs. He thought to wait up for her but he was much too sleepy. Finally Erik closed his eyes and drifted asleep, completely unaware that it was the last time he would see his beloved sister.

* * *

**Author's note- **Well what do you think so far? This chapter was a little short, but it's just the beginning. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Anyways, please R&R. I'm completely open to constructive criticism, but please, no flamers.


	2. Chapter 2: Out of the Blue

**Author's note** **-**Well here it is, the next chapter. No, it does not pick up where the last chapter left off. Yes, this is intentional. If you want to know what happened then you'll just have to keep reading. So, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Out of the Blue

Erik sighed heavily as he made his way up the spiral staircase to the roof of the abandoned opera house. He kept his head down, barely able to look at the destruction around him. He couldn't because he knew he had caused it. But he had done it for love. At least that was what he had thought at the time. Now, he was not so certain.

True, he had cared for Christine and in a way he supposed he had loved her, but when he truly thought about it he knew it had been merely lust, an obsession. He had been a fool to believe that she, an angel of pure innocence, would save him, a demon from the pits of hell. But how could he help himself from dreaming? The moment he heard her sing, he had lost all reason and become a mad man, bent on obtaining his salvation. His freedom.

Erik covered his mouth with a gloved hand, stifling the moan of agony that stirred within the depths of his soul. He felt a stab of grief in his heart every time he remembered the moment he realized that Christine could not save him. Even if she had been able accept his horrible visage, she could never accept nor change the abhorrence of his spirit. He was a murderer, a monster. He had no right to want redemption, but he did. And in his pursuit of her he had committed his greatest crime. His crime against music.

To him, choosing a young girl over his music was worse than killing. Music was pure, free of prejudice, and the truest form of beauty. When he set his mind and heart upon Christine, turning from music to focus solely on her, he had sold his very soul.

Now he knew what it was like to truly be a phantom. Erik was now merely a ghost of his former self. He could no longer compose. When he tried to sing, the notes died in his throat. And no longer could he play any of his instruments. But it was his fault because when he lied and told Christine he was the Angel of Music, the true angel had deserted him. The music was gone from his life, and for him that meant he had no more reason to live.

That was why he had come to the rooftop of his opera house. It had been almost six months since that fateful night, yet he found himself reliving it again and again. He couldn't take it anymore. He was nothing but a blackened shell, empty and falling apart piece by wretched piece like the Opera Populaire. He was saying goodbye to the only home he'd known in return for the sweet release of death. Erik did not fear hell, he had lived in it for his whole life and he felt nothing could be worse.

As he opened the door and stepped out into the bitter cold, Erik couldn't help but gaze lovingly at the night sky. The stars shone brightly and the moon hung low, taking his breath away. At least his last sight would be of something beautiful. He took a deep breath, taking in the crisp winter air and letting it fill his lungs. He would miss Paris but he knew that the world would fare better with one less monster lurking about.

Slowly he began walking towards the ledge, but the quiet sound of music stopped him dead in his tracks. Erik hurriedly slipped into the shadows as a small form materialized on the roof just a few feet from him. Whatever it was, it was surrounded by a blue light, obscuring his view.

Erik's breath caught in his throat as the light took on the form a young woman, no more than seventeen. Her body was lithe and petite, her skin an ivory pale. She had long black hair that reached her waist, pulled back by a ribbon. She wore a simple, light blue evening gown. What caught his attention though were the rips, tears, and scorch marks that were evident in her garments. Why would such a lovely creature be wearing a tattered gown?

At first he thought her a vision. Erik had experienced hallucinations before and after seeing her appear from a blue light he wasn't so sure she was reality. He had little sanity, he knew, so had he finally snapped? Eventually however, as the disembodied music continued and the figure began to sway to its rhythm he was not so certain. And when she began singing, he knew she must be real.

_Child of the wilderness_

_Born into emptiness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to find your way in darkness_

Lonely? This striking creature felt alone? How could that be? Surely she had someone to hold her. How could she not? She was the epitome of beauty. And her voice…Erik felt his heart pounding as she sang. She had the voice of an angel. She surpassed any worldly sound with such a voice. Christine would never compare to this. This was celestial. How could she be alone?

_Who will be there for you?_

_Comfort and care for you?_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to be your one companion_

Erik watched transfixed as the girl walked over to one of the stone gargoyles and gently patted its head as though it were a pet. He could see it in the way she carried herself that she had been through something awful, some darkness she couldn't shake. But instead of running from it, she was embracing it. But she shouldn't have to. She was too beautiful. Too young. Too pure.

Suddenly, she spun in a circle and began dancing, her arms tight across her chest, hugging herself. Her eyes were closed as she embraced this odd loneliness that seemed to seep from her. But why? Why was she so alone?

_Never dream_

_Out in the world_

_There are arms_

_To hold you_

_You've always_

_Known_

_Your heart was_

_On its own_

Quietly, Erik moved to stand behind a statue where he had a better view of her. Her song was stirring his very soul. The music filled him and made him feel almost whole. He had missed that dearly. For once he didn't feel as if he had a gaping wound in his chest. Yet he still wanted to know why she was so alone.

As he watched her dance he noticed how her feet barely touched the ground, and the glow about her seemed almost eretheral. The music he heard came from nowhere and with her white pallor she nearly looked like a ghost.

Erik's eyes widened as he stared. Was this lovely creature a spirit? It would explain the state of her dress, but if she truly was a spirit why was she here? When did she die? He suddenly had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Had she died in the fire on that horrible night? He shook his head. He would never forgive himself if that was so.

Suddenly the girl laughed, though the music never ceased, and he looked up to see her standing on the ledge of the roof next to the large Pegasus statue. He wanted to yell, to warn her to be careful but he couldn't make a sound. He was frozen as she continued her song.

_So laugh in your loneliness_

_Child of the wilderness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn how to love life that is lived alone_

Slowly she ascended up the back of the mighty Pegasus as the winds began picking up speed. Her hair came loose of the ribbon and blew out wildly. She looked like a moonlit goddess with her lovely face shoved skyward towards the moon. She was so heartbreakingly beautiful. She looked like an angel.

_Learn to be lonely_

_Life can be lived_

_Life can be loved_

_Alone…_

As the last few notes resonated through his soul, Erik's mind was in a frenzy. He was feeling the same as he did when he first discovered music. A sense of joy pervaded his spirit. In those moments he was whole again. How to describe such a feeling? He was a corpse come back to life. But how?

Surely a ghost would not have such power. He had lost the music that his soul thrived on for so long and now with just a simple song she had restored it to him. The only being with such power was an angel. The Angel of Music. Could she be?

Without even bothering to think of the repercussions, Erik stepped out of the shadows towards her. He saw her head tilt slightly as she heard his approaching footsteps but she remained still. He wondered if perhaps he had offended her too much already that she would not look at him.

He worried that she had come just to remind him of what he had lost. Maybe the song had been about him, not her. An angel couldn't be lonely, could they? What if she had come to teach him a lesson? He prayed not. He prayed the Angel of Music had finally forgive him.

Needing answers, he called out to her but instead of speaking he sang.

_Angel of Music_

_Do not shun me_

_Return to me_

_Your favor_

_Angel of Music_

_Please forgive me_

_I repent to thee_

_Kind Angel_

For the first time, in what seemed like forever, Erik was able to sing. He had expected his voice to be raspy and weak but it sounded as clear and strong as it was before. He couldn't describe the feeling of exultation as he heard the notes resonate through the air. Surely the angel had at least partly forgiven him.

She was silent for a long time, her body completely still as though she had become attached to the Pegasus and was now a statue as well. Erik tried to stay patient but every fiber of his being was screaming for an answer. His heart was raging in his chest and he couldn't keep from running a gloved hand through his hair from nervousness. Silently he willed her to speak. Finally after what felt like forever she did so.

"I'm sorry, but I am not this Angel of Music that you seek," she said, her voice soft and airy, barely audible above the wind. Erik felt his heart plummet, his knees went weak and he fell to the ground barely catching himself before he landed on his face. He was so certain. If she wasn't the angel then how did she have the power to give him back the music? "Whoever this angel is, I am sure she has already forgiven you. No matter what the crime, everyone deserves a second chance. Fare well to you."

With that she jumped over the edge of the building, disappearing from sight. Erik yelled after her, jumping to his feet and to the ledge. Before he could look there was a flash of blue light and Erik saw an owl flying through the sky. Dismissing it he looked to the cobblestone street below, afraid to see the broken and bloodied body of the girl but there was nothing there. The streets of Paris were dark and all within the city was quiet.

The phantom closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady himself. Perhaps it had been an allusion after all.

* * *

**Author's note-** Talk about good timing. Next chapter will be up soon. In the meantime, R&R.


	3. Chapter 3: Stranger In My House

**Author's note-** Well, so far this story is cranking out fairly quickly. No writer's block yet though I can feel it trying to creep up on me. I will not succumb. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

Stranger In My House

Erik walked through his passage ways to his home. Ever since that night on the rooftop Erik had felt a change in himself. Amazingly when the girl had disappeared he had not lost his beloved music again. When he realized it was so he had gone straight to his organ and began composing new music for hours on end until he collapsed from exhaustion. Now there was music everywhere and each sound he heard would set his mind ablaze with a torrent of notes to be written down and played over and over again.

Even now he had ideas for overtures and arias. He also had been working on the score of a new opera. He was very indebted to the mysterious creature from the roof. She had given him back his music, the only thing that kept him sane. Whomever or whatever she was he was thankful and had written a special aria just for her. She may never see it or hear of it but it was Erik's way of showing his gratitude.

All of a sudden Erik felt an odd urge to go up into the actual opera house. He didn't know why but he had the feeling it was important. It puzzled him because he rarely ever walked through the open building. It was dangerous, the secret passages ways being the safest route to move about. Also Erik did not want to risk being spotted. Though rarely, people did sneak in to see the remains of the once grand building. If they saw him, it would be bad. He was still a wanted man after all.

Shaking his head, Erik kept walking towards his home. It had taken a while to repair the damage but he had done it. Most of the items that had been stolen were not personal and easily replaced. Others not so but he had done his best to brush it off and not worry. He was glad no one had stolen his compositions, though he had destroyed quite a few to try to rid himself of the memory of Christine.

Just as he entered his sanctuary Erik again felt the urge to go into the opera house only this time it was stronger. Trying to ignore it seemed to make it worse and after a few minutes he started shaking as he fought off the urges. He did not wish to go up there. It was daylight. He preferred his realm of eternal night to garish light of day. He absolutely refused to follow this odd impulse.

Then again, his very soul was yelling at him to go. Soon after his heart began pounding and his chest heaving because even his body wanted him to follow whatever it was calling him above. The only part of him that did not want any part of it was his mind. Of course he was curious but how often had curiosity gotten him in trouble? He would not succumb.

Erik doubled over in pain. He had to follow this urge. If he didn't it might be the death of him. Someone was up there and he wanted to know who. Who dared come into HIS opera house? HIS domain. HIS home. What if it was the girl? What if she had answers for him? He had to know!

Pulling himself to his feet, he picked up his mask off the floor because it had fallen off. He didn't put it back on, just held it in his hand as he ran back through the passage ways. He raced as fast as he could up to a hidden door in box five, running out and down the stair case to the entrance ballroom where galas and parties were once held.

Gasping for breath Erik slid into the shadows as he examined the grand room. The fire had done little damage here but it was still blackened with soot and covered in a firm layer of dust. The phantom had trouble remembering how dazzling it had once been when he saw what a state of disrepair it was in.

Just then he heard footsteps coming down the marble staircase. Keeping himself well hid he chanced a glimpse at whomever it was. His heart stopped when he saw the girl. She was as lovely as she had been on the night on the rooftop. Her wavy black hair was pulled back into a ribbon and she still wore the same dress. Still there was an eretheral beauty that surrounded her, and the loneliness she bore was so strong it was tangible.

She walked slowly down the stair case, her head down as she looked at something she held in her hand. To Erik it looked like a crystal of some sort and the girl was staring at it so intently he wondered if she could see into it. Then he heard the sounds of a music box playing. He looked around slightly before he realized it was coming from the crystal.

The girl swayed slowly to the music, humming quietly, her gaze fixed upon whatever she saw in the crystal. Suddenly she looked up in the direction where Erik hid. It was the first time he had seen her whole face. It was round, almost childlike but aristocratic and regal. Elegant upswept brows framed the most beautiful eyes he had ever beheld. They were a deep green that shined bright like two twin emeralds. Long eyelashes fanned out over impossibly high cheekbones that held a rosy glow, accentuating her natural beauty.

He feared she had seen him but she was staring at the dust covered statues, a frown on her face. Just then she held the crystal up and walked down the stairs to the ballroom, singing as she went.

_Dancing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song_

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

Erik felt rather than heard the music from the crystal growing louder, turning from the gentle sounds of a lullaby into a symphony. The notes seemed to seep into the building and reverberated through every stone, filling the opera house with the ghostly music.

He watched as the girl hugged the crystal to herself and closed her eyes, still swaying to the music.

_Someone holds me_

_Safe and warm_

_Horses prance through _

_A silver storm_

_Figures dancing_

_Gracefully_

_Across my_

_Memory _

At that moment the girl threw the crystal to the floor shattering it and suddenly a large gust of wind blew through the Opera Populaire. Erik had to close his eyes for a moment from the force of the wind but when he opened them he almost died of shock. The ballroom was no longer covered in soot and dust, but gleaming and bright just as it had been before. It glowed with a ghostly light and it was so beautiful Erik almost wept with joy.

The music swelled and suddenly dirt swirled from the floor taking on the forms of people. A golden light framed each figure and they became visages of party goers, dancing to the ghostly music. Each one was dressed elegantly, the males regal in their appearance and the females as lovely as flowers.

His eyes settled on the girl and he nearly gasped. She was now dressed in a flowing green gown, her hair loose and falling down her shoulders like fine silk. Atop her head sat a small tiara that looked as though it were fashioned out of the stars themselves. He watched as she curtsied to the ghostly figures and they bowed and curtsied to her as well. Just then, one of the more regal looking males took her hand and began dancing with her.

_Someone holds me_

_Safe and warm_

_Horses prance through_

_A silver storm_

_Figures dancing_

_Gracefully_

_Across my_

_Memory _

Erik watched entranced as the girl danced gracefully, moving from partner to partner until she stopped in front of a tall man. He bowed to the girl and she curtsied before taking his hand and rejoining the dance. This apparition was more substantial than the rest and Erik could see the handsome features of his face, his long hair tied back by a ribbon. His outfit consisted of a forest green poet's shirt and black breeches and boots along with a long flowing cape.

The couple seemed entranced with one another and the pressing loneliness that surrounded the girl was all but gone as she let the man hold her.

_Far away_

_Long ago_

_Glowing dim_

_As an ember_

_Things my heart _

_Use to know_

_Things it yearns _

_To remember_

Suddenly all the dancers stopped and the man released the young girl. Her face fell and Erik saw tear drops glistening in her eyes.

_And a song_

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

In a flash, the figures disappeared, the dust they had come from settling on the floor. The eretheral glow faded as did the music and the ball room returned to its original state of disrepair. Erik looked at the girl and saw she was back in the tattered gown. She sat on the floor, arms wrapped around her legs, sobbing.

He had no idea what came over him, but his curiosity got the better of him and he stepped out of the shadows, quickly replacing his mask. He walked slowly down the stairs before coming closer. His heart beat loudly in his chest as he approached her, afraid she would disappear again.

Her head snapped up as she heard his approaching footsteps and she turned towards him, face red and tears leaking down her cheeks.

Then her eyes suddenly widened and she scrambled to her feet.

"It's you," she whispered. "It's really you."

"You know me?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" she shouted, stepping closer. "I remember you. I came to see your opera."

Erik gasped and took two quick steps backward. This girl had been there! She'd seen him, seen what he'd done, seen his horrid visage. She must think I'm a monster, he thought bitterly. But when he glanced at her again, there was no trace of disgust in her eyes.

"Are you a ghost then?" he asked sadly. "You died in the horrible flames didn't you? And now you've come to torment me and make me pay for my sins."

"I'm hardly dead," she said.

"Then explain what just happened," he growled suddenly, his need for answers becoming unbearable. "Explain how you can just appear and disappear. Or why your gown is so tattered and burnt. Explain how you survived jumping off the roof. You're either a ghost or an angel. Tell me who you are!"

The girl stared at him for a moment, his outburst surprising her. She turned from him and walked a few feet away. Erik reached out, as if to stop her from leaving. He didn't want her to run, not like Christine did.

"I'm neither a ghost, nor an angel. I am Melody of the Goblin City," she said, turning to face him. "And I am Fae."

Erik's eyes widened. A Fae? Impossible.

* * *

**Author's** **note-** Bit of a cliff hanger, I know, but I'm not sorry. I apologize for any errors. I don't have a beta. If anyone feels like helping out with that please let me know. Now, on to the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Do You Believe In Magic?

**Author's note- **Hehehe, sorry about the suspense in the last chapter. This one is a little short, mostly because I wrote it at three in the morning. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

Do You Believe In Magic?

Erik was in complete shock. After Melody's declaration, he had found himself unsure of what to do. He had not wanted to believe her but after what he had seen her do, he knew he couldn't just brush this under the rug. So after a few awkward moments of silence, the phantom had found himself inviting the girl to his home to allow her the chance to tell her story.

Now he sat in a chair across from her as she sipped from a glass of water he had given her. Up close, Erik could see how her skin shined slightly and that her ears were slightly pointed. Her brows were shaped differently than a normal person and there were small markings around them. The only imperfection on her otherwise flawless skin was a long scar that ran across her left cheek. It began close to her lips and ended just shy of her jaw. A cough from Melody interrupted his assessment and Erik realized he'd been staring. He lowered his gaze out of embarrassment. He was just as bad as everyone else.

"You have a beautiful home," Melody told him, causing him to look up. She gave him a small smile before continuing. "I like it."

"Thank you," Erik said, slightly self-conscious at having someone else in his sanctuary. "How did you end up here in Paris?" he asked, wanting to learn who this girl was as quickly as possible.

"I guess I should begin at the beginning," Melody sighed. "My memories are fuzzy. At least those after the fire. I remember the mad scramble of people running around, trying to escape. The fear in the air. I was sitting in a box near the stage, and I was waiting for…" Here she paused, hesitant to tell him. "Someone. When the chandelier fell, I ran to try to get outside but as I was coming down the steps I tripped and hit my head. Everything after that was kind of a blur. Someone helped me get out though. When I woke up I was in an alley and I was grasping this crystal."

Melody held up the same crystal she had earlier.

"I thought you shattered that," Erik remarked.

"No, that was different one entirely," Melody explained. "This was a gift from the person I was waiting on."

"Did he ever show up?" Erik inquired curiously, although he was fairly sure he already knew the answer. The deep frown on Melody's face confirmed this.

"No, he did not," she replied. "I fear he arrived too late."

"That is why you keep returning here isn't it? You hope he will come and find you." The girl nodded. "But it's been almost six months."

"That long?" Melody gasped in shock. When Erik affirmed this she shook her head in disbelief. "Time here is so funny. I really need to get back home."

"And just where is home?" Erik asked.

"The Underground," Melody answered.

"The Underground?" Erik asked, disbelieving. "You mean the home of the Fae?" Melody nodded. "That is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible," Melody told him.

"Do you really expect me to believe this?"

Melody's brows knitted together in aggravation and she stood, her lips pursed and hands on her hips as she stood before him.

"What more proof do you need?" she snapped. "You saw what I could do. Or do you doubt your own sight?"

Erik stood as well, and the angry expression on his face caused Melody to wince but she didn't back down. The phantom glared down at her for several moments before turning away and stepping towards his organ.

"I doubt many things about myself," he replied. "Most of all my sanity."

"You think I'm a figment of your imagination?"

"You would not be the first."

For several minutes Melody was silent before she sighed and took a few hesitant steps toward him.

"The Underground is real," Melody stated. "I'm real." Erik turned to face her. "I'll show you the Underground myself."

"Oh really?" Erik sneered. "Then why don't you do so? Why haven't you returned home already?"

A blush formed on the girl's cheeks and she lowered her gaze to the floor. Erik continued to glare at her and she shifted uncomfortably. Her whispered response was too soft, even for his expert hearing to pick up.

"Speak up," he demanded.

She lifted her gaze and glared at him.

"I can't," she told him. "I don't have the power."

"But you are Fae are you not?" he asked snidely and the girl's glare sharpened into one that made even the Phantom hesitate to antagonize her further.

"I am, and then again I'm not," she replied. "I'm more of a hafling. I was born a human in this world."

The older man gave her expectant look as he waited for her to continue. She huffed before shuffling back over to the couch and sat back down. Erik followed and stood in front of her, arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't remember my life as a human," she said. "I only know that I spent the first few years of my life in the Aboveground as a child. That was before I was wished away to the Goblin King by my mother. Within a short time I became a Fae, and my memories as a human faded."

Erik's mind was reeling, although he didn't let it show. Wished away? Goblin King? That sounded eerily familiar to him, like he'd read it in a book once. Wait! He had read it in a book once. Turning from the girl, the phantom hurriedly made his way to a book shelf that sat near the far wall close to his organ. Running his hand across the numerous tomes, he searched until he found what he was looking for, his thin fingers ghosting over the worn, scorched binding of _Labyrinth _before grabbing it and returning to his guest.

He tossed the book at her and she caught it reflectively, her eyes widening as she read the title. Her hand ran over the front, almost reverently, before opening the book and scanning the first page.

"How did you get this?" she asked, looking up at him, her green eyes almost ablaze with emotions Erik couldn't even begin to understand. "There are only a few copies in this realm, and none of them belong to humans."

"It was my mother's," he explained. "She bought it from a traveling merchant to read to me and my sister."

"You have a sister?" Melody asked.

"I _had_ a sister," Erik corrected. "We were twins."

"Was she wished away?"

"No," Erik snapped. "She was not."

Almost immediately he felt a familiar anger boil in his veins. He wouldn't allow himself to think about what had happened to his beloved sister. To think about what that monster who was their father had done to her.

"You said you were wished away," Erik prompted, turning the conversation back towards her. "And you mentioned a goblin king."

"The Goblin King is the ruler of the goblins," Melody explained. "His kingdom is surrounded by a grand Labyrinth. When a child is wished away, he is the one who appears to the wisher and allows them the chance to win back the child by completing the Labyrinth within thirteen hours. If the wisher wins, the child is returned to them. If they don't then they are returned home and the child remains in the Underground to be given to a family that will love and cherish them forever."

"The Labyrinth, was my home," the girl sighed. "I lived in the castle of the Goblin King. His son and I were playmates. We spent countless hours traversing the Labyrinth for fun. Until the day I was adopted, that is. It's beautiful in the Underground. So vibrant and full of life. Creatures that you've only read about, colors that you've never seen." Melody paused. "I miss my home and would very much like to return, but as I said before, I don't have the power. Because I was originally human, my magic is limited."

Suddenly, Melody lifted her hand, stifling a yawn. Erik still had a great many questions but decided that they could wait until tomorrow.

"Would you like to stay?" he asked softly, unbelieving that he was actually considering letting a perfect stranger spend the night in his sanctuary.

"It would be a pleasure, thank you," Melody replied, smiling slightly. Erik began to offer her his bed but before he could get a word out, she shook her head. "No. I'm already intruding. The couch is perfectly acceptable, especially after sleeping on the roof."

Erik blinked.

"You've been staying on the roof?" he asked dubiously. How could he have never noticed before?

"Mostly in owl form, yes."

This reply only gave the phantom more questions than answers but he decided to save it for later.

"Do you need something to sleep in?" he asked, eyeing her dress. Surely she wasn't going to sleep in that thing.

"No need," she answered, and with a snap of her fingers she was dressed in a dark blue night gown. Erik's eyes widened and he blinked several times. "Still don't believe me?" she asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Absolutely," Erik deadpanned, walking towards the alcove where his own bed lay. He heard Melody give an inelegant snort.

"Lucky you I don't have all the abilities of a Fae or I'd turn you into a toad," she told him.

"Charming," he stated as he tugged the cord that allowed the curtain to fall around his bed. Toeing off his boots and laying down he called out, "Goodnight Madame Melody."

"Goodnight Monsieur Phantom."

"It's Erik," he found himself muttering before he could stop himself. Silence greeted him and he allowed himself to close his eyes, sighing. Just as he began drifting a quiet voice reached his ears.

"Goodnight Erik."

* * *

**Author's note- **So what do you think so far? R&R please.


	5. Chapter 5: Monster

**Author's note-** This chapter is very short, just a heads up. It picks up where chapter one left off. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Monster

_Erik awoke from slumber slowly, that is until he realized the spot next to him was still empty. Sitting upright, he ran a palm over the bedspread and found it cold. So Evie had never returned. Perhaps she had stayed in her own bed after all. _

_Sighing, the boy rose and got dressed, wondering if Evie was already awake. The house was eerily quiet. No noises coming from the kitchen of mama fixing breakfast, no sounds from Evelyn's bedroom of her preparing for the day. Odd._

_Finally finished, Erik ran downstairs to see if she was perhaps still sleeping. The sight that greeted him made his heart almost stop beating. The room was a complete mess. The bed was tipped on its side, as was the bedside table. The few pictures that hung on the wall were askew, some having fallen down. Evie's dresser was emptied of its contents, her clothes strewn across the floor and in the middle of all this mess was their mother._

_The woman was curled up in a ball, shaking and sobbing, her face ashen white, clutching something tight to her chest. As Erik came closer he saw that it was a book. He immediately recognized it as the same story Mama had said she would read to Evelyn. Slowly he lowered himself to the floor next to his mother and reached for the book. The woman recoiled but the boy managed to grip the tome and pry it from her grasp. He laid it to the side before looking down at his mother._

"_Mama," he whispered but gained no reply. "Mama, look at me."_

_Still there was no reply._

"_Mama, what happened?" he asked and the woman began sobbing harder._

"_It was an accident," she cried. "An accident."_

_Erik's stomach dropped and his heart pounded in his chest. An accident? Had something happened to Evie? Suddenly he thought of his father._

_Panic flooded him and he grabbed his mother in a surprising burst of strength, lifting her to a sitting position and looking her in the eye._

"_Mama, tell me where Evie is," he demanded. "Where is she?"_

"_He has her," she muttered, shuddering as if from some horrid memory. "He took her away."_

_A burst of red hot fury enveloped Erik's entire being and he quickly released his mother. Without a second thought he ran from the room and down to the kitchen until he found the monster he was looking for._

_His father was sitting at the kitchen table, a whiskey bottle in his hand. He was drunk, as usual, and Erik's nostrils flared at the putrid smell. In the corner of the room, leaning against the wall, was a dirt covered shovel. Horror and anger floored Erik and he glared threateningly at the man._

"_Where is she?" he practically yelled. "Where is my sister?"_

_The man looked up, finally noticing Erik in the doorway._

"_What are you going on about now, you little beast," he grumbled, wiping a grimy hand across his forehead._

"_What did you do to her?" Erik screamed. "Where is Evie?"_

"_Oh? That little wretch?" the man sneered. "She's gone. Gone for good. And soon you will be too."_

_With that Erik let out a yell and dove for the man, tackling him to the floor. His father gave a surprised yelp at that attack as Erik began pummeling his face with his fists._

"_You monster! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"_

"_Get off of me, you little bastard!"_

_Erik found himself being flung across the room and into the nearest wall. He blinked in confusion and wobbly got to his feet, intent on taking down the monster that had taken his sweet Evelyn from him. Before he could however, his father had picked up the shovel and swung it at him. He didn't even get a chance to cry out before the cold metal made contact with the side of his head and everything went black._

* * *

**Author's note-** Again I apologize for the shortness. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. R&R please.


	6. Chapter 6: Something Sweet

**Author's note- **Alas, I've been bitten by the writing block bug. This may be the last chapter for a bit, depending if my muse decides to come back anytime soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. You get to see more of Melody's sassy side. 

* * *

Chapter 6

Something Sweet

Erik bolted upright, gasping and drenched in a cold sweat. He frantically looked about him, heart pounding as the dream replayed vividly in his head. For one terrifying moment he felt as though he'd been transported back all those years to his old childhood bedroom, back to that horrific morning. A few minutes of glancing at the familiar surroundings of his underground home told him he was mistaken and that it had all, indeed, been a dream.

Taking a few deep breaths to relax, Erik ran a shaky hand through his hair and looked over at the clock on the wall. It was only a quarter past six but he knew there was absolutely no way he would be able to return to sleep. Resigning himself to his fate, Erik rose and stretched, adjusting his mask as it had shifted during the night.

As he left the alcove, his gaze immediately drifted towards the couch where he had left his companion. To his amazement, she was still there, _Labyrinth_ gripped in her hands as she read. He wondered if she had been up all night reading and whether or not he should disturb her long enough to ask. He decided against it and made his way quietly to the kitchen area where he began brewing some tea.

A few minutes later The Phantom was leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping thoughtfully from a steaming cup of tea. He thought to go and offer some to Melody but changed his mind. He needed a few moments too himself. His thoughts were dark and scattered. The dream still fresh in his mind.

He'd had that dream often through the years but it still shook him to his very core. He tried not to think about it, he really did, but it was impossible. Especially because of what had happened to Evie.

Oh Evie. A pang went through Erik's chest whenever he thought of his beloved little sister. True they were twins but Evelyn had always been smaller than him and she had been born second.

_I'm only the youngest by two minutes, _she would say.

_And I'll never let you forget it,_ Erik would reply.

Erik closed his eyes and sighed. He missed her. He missed the way she would pull on his arm and bat her little eyelashes when she wanted him to play with her. He missed her laughter, tinkling and sweet. But most of all, he missed her smile and the way it could light up a room. God what he wouldn't do to get her back? Losing her had cut him deeper and brought him lower than any injury incurred from Christine ever could.

"Don't get lost in thought," came a trilling voice.

Erik jumped and spun around quickly, tensed and prepared to attack whomever had snuck up on him. He was greeted by the sight of Melody, standing in the doorway with a hand on her hip. She was wearing a dark green tunic and brown trousers along with a pair of riding boots, hair up in a pony-tail. Her lips quirked upwards when she realized she'd startled him. The Phantom glared at her before sitting his tea on the counter, grateful he hadn't spilt it everywhere.

"I wasn't lost in thought," he snapped. Melody snorted as she swaggered into the kitchen and joined him by the counter.

"Lots of people get lost in thought," she told him, "but probably because it's such unfamiliar territory."

Erik rolled his eyes and reached for his tea cup. He took a drink before offering to get some for Melody.

"No, thank you," she replied. "I'll stick to water."

"Very well," Erik said, sitting his cup back down and fetching a glass of water for his guest. She took it and sipped at it slowly, her eyes thoughtful as she watched Erik. Her gaze was calculating and Erik could practically hear the gears turning in her head. It unnerved him a little to be under such scrutiny and he quickly busied himself with tidying up around the kitchen even though it wasn't even really dirty.

"I still have many questions," he began, giving up any hopes at busying himself. Melody raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think it's my turn to play Spanish Inquisition," she told him. "Fair is fair."

"Life doesn't play fair, and nor do I," Erik stated.

Melody chuckled.

"An interesting philosophy," she said. "Alright then, ask away."

Erik pondered for a moment before he started with the most obvious of his queries.

"Last night you said you had been staying on the roof," he began. "As an owl?"

Melody smiled at his confusion.

"Yes," she said. "It's very convenient and less conspicuous than living up there in this form. Not all Fae can do it. It takes a very rare kind of magic. My friend taught me how to do it. I can change into a few other types of animals but the owl is the first form I mastered and the one I am most comfortable with."

"I see," Erik nodded although he really didn't. "Could you do it now?"

"Not unless you want feathers all over your kitchen." Erik grimaced. He certainly didn't want to have to clean that up. "I thought not. What else?"

"Do all children who remain in the Underground become Fae?"

"Not always, no," Melody replied. "It depends on a number of variables. What a wished away child becomes is decided by the Labyrinth and relies on the condition they are in and their inner nature."

"Decided by the Labyrinth?" Erik asked confused. "I thought the Labyrinth was just a maze that guarded the Goblin Kingdom."

"It does that too," Melody answered," but it's much more than a maze. The Labyrinth is a sentient being with its own magic. If a child is irreparably damaged or near death, they usually become goblins. Hearty little creatures and near indestructible. If a child is healthy, the magic of the Labyrinth slowly changes them into one of the other races, usually Fae or Elvin. We had an ogre once, but that's extremely rare."

Erik shook his head.

"You do realize this sounds completely insane," he told her.

"You wanted to know," she reminded him. "Doubt all you want. You'll see for yourself when we get there."

"That is assuming you figure out a way _to_ get us there," Erik said and Melody glared at him.

"I thought about that," Melody said. "I spent all night reading that book, looking for clues, and I think I have an idea."

Draining her glass of water, Melody left the room only to return a moment later, book in hand. She sat at the dining table and flipped the book open. Erik came to stand next to her, waiting for the girl to elaborate. She turned the pages quickly before looking up at him.

"This book was written thousands of years ago," she explained, "by the very first King of the Goblins. In those days the Labyrinth was wild and untamed and un-ruled by any. The goblins who lived there were riley and troublesome but were virtually harmless. Other creatures lived there too. Low Fae and those who were looked down by the High Fae. It became a refuge of sorts. Then an awful creature known as Tyrn came and with his army he tried to take over the Labyrinth and its people. Tyrn punished all who disobeyed him and slaughtered any who stood in his way. Many who tried to flee were caught and tortured before they were killed. Some were lucky enough to escape to the Aboveground and hide.

Some of the inhabitants who escaped went seeking help in the nearby kingdoms. They found it from Oberon and Tatiana, the High King and Queen of the Underground. Their youngest son, Lais, took an army and together with the help of the Labyrinth and its people, was able to defeat Tyrn. In return, the goblins made Lais their king."

Erik's brow furrowed in confusion and he placed his hands on the table, leaning over Melody and glancing at the book.

"Thank you for the history lesson," he said, and Melody rolled her eyes at the sarcasm, "but what does that have to do with this book?"

"Remember I said some of the inhabitants came to your world to escape from Tyrn and the war?" she asked him. He nodded. "None of them knew the war was over. Additionally, many of them got lost and couldn't find their way back home. Lais realized this but couldn't leave the Underground because he was needed by the Labyrinth and his people. So, he wrote this story and used his magic to send it to all those who were lost in the Aboveground so they would know it was safe to return and how to get back."

Erik sat down at the table and reached for the book. He studied it for a moment before reading quietly to himself. His brow furrowed. He had no idea what she was talking about. It was just a story about a princess who wished away her baby brother.

"I wish the goblins would come and…"

Erik was interrupted by a sharp slap to his arm. He jerked and glared at Melody.

"I wouldn't finish that line if I were you," she warned him. "Not unless you want to become a permanent resident of the Underground."

"They're just words," he scoffed, dropping the book.

"Words hold power," she replied, giving him a dark look. She picked up the book and flipped through it again. "The magic that created this book is as strong today as it was then."

"I thought only children could be wished away," he stated.

"Do you want to test that theory?" she asked him seriously.

Erik blinked and then sighed. He supposed not. True he wasn't certain about all this Underground and goblin nonsense, but still…It was best not to tempt fate.

"Fine," Erik sighed. "I still don't see how this book helps us. I've read that book a dozen times and I've never seen anything about an entrance to the Underground."

"That's because you don't have the sight," Melody informed him, expression smug. "Only a magical being can read the messages that reveal the locations of the entrances. Lais did that to protect our world from intruders."

"I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover," Erik said.

"Things aren't always what they seem. Especially when the Labyrinth is concerned."

"So are there any entrances nearby?" the Phantom asked.

Melody laid the book down and sighed.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I'm not familiar with Paris, nor have I spent much time in this world. Not to mention this book was written so long ago, some of the entrances have been sealed over the years and there is no guarantee that the entrance we find will be near the Labyrinth."

"Let me ask you this," Erik said. "If you don't have enough magic to return to the Underground then how…"

"Did I get here?" she finished for him. He nodded. "The man I was waiting on brought me here." Melody's gaze fell back to the book and a sad look filled her eyes. "We were engaged to be married. We both were very interested in coming to your opera. We were here, the night of the Masquerade. He was very busy though and I wanted to explore Paris, so I convinced him to bring me here a few days before and promised to meet him at the opera."

"But he was too late," Erik sighed.

"I'm afraid so," Melody said. "I fear what his reaction must have been."

"You don't think he died in the fire," Erik began fearfully but Melody shook her head quickly.

"No,'' she told him. "He is a very powerful Fae. One of the most powerful in all the Underground. Besides, fire can't harm a Fae, at least not a full one. The most dangerous thing to him in this world is metal. Especially iron. Me, on the other hand, I'm not so indestructible. I could have very easily died in that fire. Whoever helped me, I owe my life to them."

Erik closed his eyes and stood. He didn't want to hear that. He knew he was responsible for countless deaths. He knew he was a murderer. But most of them were all faceless to him, nameless. This girl however, was not. Not anymore. She seemed very sweet and innocent. And he'd almost killed her. And for what? Unrequited love?

A gentle hand on his shoulder surprised him and he shrugged it off. He didn't need her pity. He didn't deserve it.

"Erik," she said. "I don't blame you for what happened to me."

"How can you not?" he growled.

"I don't know why you did what you did, or what your motivations were," she told him. "So I have no right to judge. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"You should leave," he snapped. "I'm a monster. A killer. Go before you get hurt."

"No offense," she said. "But I'm not going anywhere. I can't. Do you really think if I told anyone about this they would believe me? I'd be locked away in an insane asylum. Erik, don't you get it? You're my only chance. I need your help."

The Phantom took a deep breath and turned towards the girl. Her arms crossed, her face stoic but Erik could see the pleading look in her eyes. She was right. Anyone else would ignore her and think she was crazy, but crazy or not, Erik knew he had to at least try to help her. He owed her that much.

"I must be insane to even consider this," he sighed and Melody's eyes lit up in way that reminded him of his long lost Evelyn. Erik dared not think too much on that and he ran a hand through his hair. "We still don't know how to get there, though."

Melody pursed her lips for a moment.

"This would be so much easier if you could read the book," she muttered.

"I don't supposed you could give me ''the sight'' as you called it."

"Out of my range of magic," she said. Suddenly a thoughtful look came to her face and she snatched up the book. The next thing Erik knew he was being ushered back into his chair at the table and the book was laying open in front of him. Melody shoved a crystal in his hand and he stared up at her stupidly. He was very, very confused.

"Here," she said, rolling her eyes. "Hold the crystal over the words. Like a magnifying glass."

Erik did so and was immediately astounded as the words he held the crystal over shimmered and revealed line upon line of hidden messages. He scanned the first few pages quickly but nothing jumped out at him. This continued as he dutifully went through, page by page, reading the mysterious writings. It wasn't easy. Most of it consisted of riddles and Erik was almost ready to give up when a familiar name caught his eye.

_Monarch Rock._

"What is it?'' she asked, seeing the look on his face. "Did you find something?"

"This mentions a place called Monarch Rock," he explained. "When I was a child, in the woods near the village where I lived, there was a large stream. It starts at this large rock formation, the water comes out from underneath the rocks but the ground behind it is completely dry. It was called Monarch Rock because the rocks formed what looks like a throne. Do you think it could be the same place?"

"There's only one way to find out," Melody said. "How far away is it?"

"Half a day," Erik told her. "I haven't been there for many years, but I'm certain I could find it."

Melody nodded and took the crystal out of his hand. It immediately disappeared and Erik blinked before closing the_ Labyrinth_ and handing it to her.

"Do you have a way to get there?" she asked him. "I'm all for trekking it, but I'd much rather get there as quickly as possible."

"I have a horse," Erik informed her. "We can leave whenever you're ready."

Suddenly Melody's stomach growled and Erik realized that neither of them had eaten yet.

"First, a bit of breakfast," Melody said, placing a hand to her stomach. "Can't go on an adventure on an empty stomach."

"Agreed," Erik nodded, standing to find some food. Melody followed him, hands behind her back. "Is there anything specific Fae eat?"

"Well, do you have something sweet?"

* * *

**Author's note**- Well, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Apologies for and OCCness, well actually I'm not sorry but I'll pretend I am. Anywho, I'd like to see some reviews in the near future. They may help the muse come back and I can post another chapter sooner.


	7. Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home

**Author's note-** Ah, here we have it. The next chapter. I'll be using more songs later in the story, if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. Anywhooo, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Home Sweet Home

"I'm never riding a horse with you again," Melody stated, emerald eyes glaring up at Erik. The two had successfully made the journey to Monarch Rock and were now surrounded by dense forest, interrupted only by the large stream gushing nearby. Melody was sitting near the bank, watching Erik as he rubbed his horse's neck with a gloved hand. "At least not if he's the one we're riding."

Erik continued rubbing Hades, letting the mighty animal graze and catch his breath after the long ride.

"What are you complaining about?" Erik asked. "He got us here, didn't he?"

"Barely," Melody scoffed, rubbing her forehead. A dark bruise was forming just below her hairline and she winced as she touched it. "I hit that branch so hard, I almost became the headless horseman."

"In our defense, I did yell 'duck'," Erik reminded her. Melody shot him a dirty look which he ignored in favor of giving Hades a scratch behind the ear. The horse huffed his approval and Erik smiled before giving him one last pat on the head. "Are you very fond of that story?"

"It's not a story," she told him. "There really is a headless horseman."

"Certainly," the phantom chuckled. "And pigs can fly."

"Is that a challenge Monsieur?" Melody asked, glaring. "You'll see soon enough I suppose. In fact, I think I'll introduce you to Heady myself."

"Heady?"

"Well what am I supposed to call him all the time? Headless Horseman?" Melody asked, arms crossed over her chest. "That's awfully formal. Especially among friends."

"How the devil do you become friends with a?" Erik trailed off and shook his head as he walked over to her. "No. I don't want to know. I don't want to know."

He stood beside her, pulling his cloak tight around his shoulders. The early December weather was frigid, many of the trees were bare. Dead leaves littered the ground which was covered by a thin layer of frost. The sky was overcast and the chilly air stung at his cheeks. It was very cold, and only getting colder as the sun went down.

"Let's be quick about this," he said, glancing down at his companion. "Are you all right enough for this or should we head back?"

"I'll be fine," Melody told him, pulling her own cloak tighter. "We're already here and we might as well look around."

Erik agreed and held out a hand to help Melody to her feet. She accepted gratefully and the two stood side by side, facing Monarch Rock. What was left of it, anyways. The large stones had toppled over on themselves at some point and now barely resembled a throne.

Erik watched as Melody carefully made her way along the edge of the bank and towards the towering stones. She placed her hand on a crag above her and gripped it tightly. She tested its strength then cautiously began to climb up the outcropping of rock. When she reached the top, she stood precariously on the ledge and looked at Erik expectantly.

"Well, Mr. Fancy pants?" she asked, hands on her hips. "Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to come up here and join me?"

Erik took a step in Melody's direction but stopped. He didn't want to leave his horse out here. He glanced up at Melody who noticed his hesitation.

"Erik," she began. "I can go ahead and check it out myself. You don't have to come."

"No, it isn't that," he assured her. "I'd rather not leave Hades behind."

Melody nodded and glanced around before stepping away from the precipice.

"Over there," she told him, pointing to an outcropping that wasn't as steep as the one she'd climbed up. "Think we can get him up that way?"

"I'm sure of it," Erik replied before walking back to his trusty steed. He gripped the reins and tugged. Hades huffed, not happy that his grazing had been interrupted but followed Erik's lead towards the outcropping. When they reached the edge, Melody leaned down as far as she dared and Erik tossed her the reins. Carefully she inched back to her feet and tugged at them, trying to coax Hades up the ledge.

It took some convincing, but eventually, the two of them were able to get the horse up the side of the rocks. Melody tugging insistently at the reins and Erik helping steady the large animal as he climbed. Once that was finally done, Erik was able to pull himself up the ledge and join his companion.

"Now," Erik huffed, catching his breath, "what?"

"Now, we look for the entrance," she told him.

Erik looked around and saw nothing but trees and shrubs.

"And just how do we do that?"

Melody took a deep breath and gave him an odd smile.

"I need to have a chat with the locals," she informed him.

"Locals?" he asked confused.

Melody pointed up to the trees that surrounded them. The last few rays of the sun were just beginning to fade, and Erik watched in bewilderment as Melody stepped away from him to lean against a nearby tree. He stared for a minute before understanding dawned on him.

"You can't be serious," he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Talk? To an old tree?"

"Hush," Melody scolded him. "They can hear you. And they can answer. Can't you hear them? They whisper, they laugh, they sing. Such ancient voices. When I was a child I would sit in the garden for hours, just listening to them." A strange look crossed her face. It was almost sad. "Can you really not hear them?"

Erik shook his head but took a step closer. All he could hear was the wind moving the branches of the trees back and forth, the babbling of the stream behind them, and Hades munching on dead grass as he resumed his grazing.

Melody sighed and turned towards the tree, placing an ungloved hand on the bark, almost reverently.

"Humans are so silly," she said, and Erik was unsure if she was speaking to him or the tree. "The whole world, alive around you and yet you have distanced yourselves so much you can no longer hear it. I learned to recognize their voices. I can teach you."

Erik came closer and stood beside the young girl, hesitant but also a little excited. Could he really communicate with a tree? Melody instructed him to remove his glove and place his hand on the tree next to hers.

"Close your eyes," she said. "And listen. There is life here. A pulse. Just like you and I have. Focus on it. Feel the roots of the tree as if they were your own. Let them ground you in the earth. Next feel the trunk, its sturdiness supporting you. Now the branches. Feel the breeze blow through you as you reach for the sky and the unknown. Open your mind and hear her."

Erik did as Melody said, barely registering when she began to hum an odd song with notes he'd never heard. He felt a gentle thrumming under his hand, the pulse of another life, and suddenly he could hear strange whispering. Just like the tree was speaking to him.

Erik's eyes flew open in surprise and he snatched his hand back in alarm.

"What in the seven circles of hell?" he shouted. "The tree, it…"

Melody laughed at his bewilderment.

"Tree, sang," he babbled dubiously. Words failed him at the moment and he couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Your eloquence astounds me," Melody chuckled and Erik glared at her. "Yes, the tree sang. It was communicating with you."

Erik shook his head. This was insane. Had he really just communicated with a tree? He stared at Melody wide eyed before looking at his surroundings. Everything still looked the same but somehow he sensed it was different. He glanced up at the trees again and he could hear them, whispering, laughing at his bemusement.

"Beautiful, isn't it," Melody said and Erik looked over at her and saw she was smiling. "You'd be amazed at how much you humans are missing. You think yourselves so knowledgeable and advanced that you don't realize just how unwise and undeveloped you are." Melody turned and placed her hand back on tree. "Now, don't distract me. I need to convince our new friends to help us find the entrance."

The Phantom watched silently as Melody began communicating with the tree. He waited, unsure how long it would take, and shuddered as the icy wind began to pick up speed. He briefly considered building a fire but discarded the idea just as quickly. By the time he got enough wood together, Melody may be ready to move on. Another blast of cold air hit him in the face and he shivered. He hoped the Underground was warm.

Pulling his cloak tight, Erik walked back to his horse, running his hand up the mighty beast's neck to scratch him behind the ear. Hades nickered his contentment and Erik smiled. He felt movement behind him as Melody approached the pair.

"Looks like we got lucky," she told him. "There's an entrance to the Underground close by."

"How close?" he asked her, glancing over his shoulder. Melody pointed to their left but Erik didn't see anything other than more trees. "I don't see anything."

"Of course you don't, I didn't either at first," Melody said. "But it's there. Trust me. The veil between worlds is very thick and crossing it can be dangerous. Luckily my magic is just strong enough to get us through."

"Alright then," Erik said, picking up Hades' reins. "Let's go."

He took a step in the direction Melody pointed but was stopped when she grabbed his arm and tugged him back. He stared down at her and was confused by the wide eyed look on her face.

"Erik," she said seriously. "This isn't a joke. When you cross that veil, your whole life is going to change. I can't guarantee that if you return here, things will be the same. Time passes differently there. A day in my world could be a thousand here. So think very carefully before you do this. I want to show you my world but the choice is yours."

Erik took a deep breath. She was right. He did need to think about this. Then again there wasn't much to think about. He had no life here. No prospects. He was a wanted man for crying out loud. If he stayed he'd be forced to live the rest of his days in hiding. There were things he would miss, certainly. But he couldn't stay, not when his every sight would remind him of Christine, of his failure.

"I'll miss Paris," he told her. "I'll miss the opera house, but I can't stay. I can't."

"Alright then, give me your hand," she instructed him. The phantom hesitated, just for a moment, before grasping her small hand in his. She squeezed reassuringly. "Hold tight to my hand. Don't let go for a moment. I rather like you Monsieur Phantom, and I don't want to see you get stuck between worlds."

"I don't want to see that either,'' he murmured. "Let's get on with it then. Before I change my mind."

Melody nodded, squeezing his hand once more, and leading him forwards. They hadn't gone far, a few feet or so, before Erik began to feel a strange tingling sensation go through his entire body. He felt like he was going numb and his head began pounding. He felt his grip slipping on his horse's reins and he squeezed tighter.

"Close your eyes, if you have to," his companion told him. "Just don't let go of my hand.''

Deciding to take her advice, Erik immediately shut his eyes. He almost wished he hadn't. The wind around them suddenly picked up, howling in his ear and bringing with it the most awful sound of ungodly screams. He wobbled on his feet, as each step he took didn't seem to land on solid ground, but nothing at all. He gripped the hand leading him, squeezing the life out of it. Then almost as soon as it had begun, it was over. Once more, Erik felt solid ground beneath his feet. The hand holding his released, and slowly he opened his eyes.

He blinked. Everything looked the same as it had a moment ago. Well almost. The trees were no longer bare, but their branches filled with multicolored leaves. The sky was lighter, the grass greener, and when the wind blew it was no longer a sharp winter gale but rather a gentle autumn breeze. Confused, Erik turned to glance behind him, and froze in shock.

There was Hades, standing right behind him as the he had been the entire time, but with a large horn sticking out the middle of his forehead.

"How, did I miss that?" he gasped. "I certainly don't recall the man who sold Hades to me mentioning he was a unicorn."

"Again, I repeat, you humans don't know what you're missing," Melody said. "And his name isn't Hades, is it Ashden?"

"No, my lady," came the reply and Erik jumped about a foot in the air. Had his horse just spoken?

''He can talk?"

"Oh yes, a talking horse, how unusual," the animal scoffed. "Somehow or another, parrots get away with it. Squawk! Polly want a cracker. Squawk! Happy birthday. Yes, those feathered fools are fine to speak, but the minute a horse opens his mouth alert the presses!"

Erik, taken aback by his steed's little rant, looked at Melody who only shrugged.

"Ignore him," she said. "He's a unicorn. They're notorious for being melodramatic."

"Ah," he replied. "I see. Although some warning would have be nice, if not fair."

Melody raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Life doesn't play fair, sir, and nor do I," she quoted.

"I don't mean to be rude," Ashden interrupted, "but if it isn't too much trouble, could you please remove this bridle? It's terribly uncomfortable."

"Alright, we'll take the bit out of your mouth," Melody told him with a sigh. "But one nip and you'll be a mare before you can blink. Don't think I don't know you ran us at that tree on purpose."

Luckily for Erik's shocked senses and frayed nerves, the beast was silent as they pulled the bridle off of him. Melody took it and hung it from a nearby branch. As she returned, Hades, or Ashden, was busy celebrating his freedom from the device.

"Oh sweet release. Ecstasy," the unicorn said. "It feels so good to be free and have that horrid thing out of my mouth."

"Ashden, be quiet," Melody said. "You sound like that door knocker."

"I do not," he exclaimed, affronted. "Although I do suppose it's better to have one through the mouth than the ears."

"With your blabbering, I wish I did have one through the ears."

Ashden gave no response, and Erik had to do his best to push the pure absurdity of all this out of his mind. Melody saw his discomfort and quickly decided to intervene. She laid a hand on his arm before turning back to the animal.

"I'm afraid we're overwhelming the poor mortal," Melody told him, her tone changing ever so slightly to one more authoritative. "Perhaps you'd better go on. We'll find you later.'

"Of course, my lady," the horse replied, all trace of snide gone. "You remember how to call me, if you should need me?"

"I do."

"Very well then, I'll be off."

Erik couldn't help but stare at the sight of the proud unicorn, bowing to his companion. When he stood again he nodded to Erik and galloped off, faster than the phantom had ever seen. Once he was gone Melody turned to him.

"I'm sorry about that," she said.

"Oh, no, don't apologize. I have a feeling that won't be the strangest thing I'll see while I'm here," Erik muttered.

"I have a feeling you might be right," Melody snickered, walking forward, Erik close behind. "The Underground is a wonderful place. Odd and a bit mad, but wonderful. I've missed it dearly. The air is so clean and clear, I can practically smell home."

"Do you know where we are?" Erik asked, curious.

"I will once we've cleared these trees," she replied. "I think you'll like the Labyrinth. I'm sure it'll like you. There's not many she doesn't like really. And you'll simply have to meet my family. After mother has calmed down a bit, of course."

"I'm sure they'll be very happy to see you," he said. "They must have been worried sick. Especially your fiancé."

Almost immediately after the words left his mouth, he regretted it. The young woman's expression darkened and her eyes took on a sad, helpless look.

"I don't know how he'll react," she sighed. "I'm not sure how much time has passed for him. He's very powerful and he must be married. If it's been too long, I wonder if…"

She trailed off, a pensive expression on her face.

"You fear he's moved on," Erik finished for her.

"Part of me hopes he has," she said. "He deserves to be happy. I don't want him to waste his life waiting on me. Then there's part of me that hopes he hasn't moved on. It's selfish, I know, but I can't help it."

Erik was silent, pondering his companion's words. He certainly understood her concern. He himself, despite everything, wanted Christine to be happy. Unfortunately for him, she had found that happiness in Raoul. And that was all that mattered, wasn't it? Her happiness?

The Phantom shook his head slightly. Why couldn't he have shared in her joy? Did wanting the person he loved to love him back make him selfish? What if it did? So what? After all he'd been through, didn't he deserve a little self-centeredness? No, of course not.

And yet…

"I understand," he muttered softly, glancing at Melody. Her shoulders were slouched and her head lowered but he saw her ears perk up. "I certainly know about being selfish."

The girl looked up at him and her lips quirked upwards in an almost smile.

"Well, I'm glad to know I'm not the only one," she said and Erik too allowed himself a small smile.

Suddenly, Melody stopped short and froze. Erik stopped as well and followed her line of sight. He saw nothing but more trees and brush so he turned back to Melody to ask about her sudden halt.

"Melody, what's wrong?" he asked, inquisitively.

"We're here," she told him, never tearing her gaze from the trees ahead of her. "The Labyrinth. It's just beyond this barrier, I can feel it."

Erik's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Didn't we just pass through the barrier?"

An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach at the prospect of repeating his earlier experience. Although it had been rather quick, it hadn't been comfortable and he'd rather not have a repeat performance. Thank you, very much.

Slowly, Melody turned towards him and he could see the mix of excitement and worry written across her face, and he was sure his expression mirrored hers.

"Not another barrier," she explained. "The same one. We're in the barrier."

"Then what did we cross through earlier?"

"We went through the veil," she replied. "Luckily, we won't have to do it again. Unless you want to go back. Of course if you do, like I said before, there's no guarantee things will be the same. Even though we've only been her for just a little while, ten years could have easily passed by out there. Or ten minutes."

"I'd rather not go back unless I have to," he muttered, doing his best to ignore the implications of her words as they bombarded his brain.

"Good," she said. "Because you're pretty much past the point of no return."

As soon as the words passed her lips, Erik's vision swam, then went red. He felt his blood boil angrily in his veins and the aching pressure in his skull that usually preceded an act of violence. It took all of his might to retain enough control so as not to lash out at Melody for being so careless with her words. How dare she mock him? How dare she mock his pain?

The Phantom glared at her, intent on warning her away, but stopped short at the stricken expression on her face. She didn't look frightened, as he expected, but worried and he saw guilt in her eyes.

"Erik," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You said words hold power," he reminded her through gritted teeth, "and they do. They have the power to destroy a person. To turn a man into a monster."

Melody opened her mouth to reply but shut it just as quickly. Instead, she nodded sagely, before turning from him to allow him the chance to calm down. It took several minutes and deep breaths before he finally managed to get himself under control, at least enough for him to blink without seeing red.

"Melody," he said but she didn't respond. He looked over at her and saw she still had her back to him, her shoulders shaking, her whole body trembling. He bit his lip. Perhaps he had frightened her after all. "Melody," he said again, forcing himself to keep the sharpness out of his tone.

"Something is wrong," she said, and Erik heard the deep dread in her tone. "Something is very wrong.

Without another word, or so much as a backwards glance, the girl took off running through the foliage. Startled, Erik didn't bother to hesitate as he broke into a run after her. The Phantom was quickly very glad he was in good shape from all those years lurking in the rafters of the opera house. He easily skirted around trees and hopped over rocks, barely breaking a sweat. He ran swiftly, but it soon became apparent that despite how fast he may be, Melody was obviously faster. Within just a few moments he had lost sight of her in the brush.

He kept running though, feet pounding the ground as he fought to catch up with her. His cloak soon became a burden and not even bothering to stop Erik managed to free himself of the hindrance and continued darting through the trees, praying to catch a glimpse of Melody.

Even when he felt himself beginning to tire he kept going, knowing he had to find her. His heart hammered in his chest and his breath burned in his lungs but still he ran. He knew without a doubt that if he didn't find Melody then he could very well end up stuck in this in-between place for the rest of his life, a very unpleasant fate.

Erik thought of the fear he'd heard in her voice right before she had sped off and he pushed himself to move faster. What if she got hurt? What if she was in danger? What if she needed his help? These were the thoughts in his head just as he broke through the trees and out into a large clearing. He lost his footing and stumbled, unable to catch himself he landed face flat on the ground.

He heard a crack just as he felt his mask break and the sharp edges slashed his face. He winced as pain wracked his body but pushed it aside as he slowly pulled himself up onto his hands and knees. He looked down and quickly realized three things. One, his mask was broken beyond repair. Secondly, the ground was no longer covered in grass but in sand. Thirdly, the sand was very hot, almost like desert sand.

Glancing behind himself he no longer saw a vast forest but just one or two dead trees. Looking up he was greeted to the sight of a greyish sky and dark ominous clouds that kept the blood red sun fairly covered. Finally he happened to look in front of him and despite his surroundings, felt a flood of relief wash over him at the sight of the familiar figure kneeling on a hill.

Scrambling to his feet, the Phantom glimpsed down forlornly at his shattered mask. He would have to find a replacement and soon. There wasn't a glimmer of a chance that Melody would be able to accept his horrible visage and he quickly placed his hand over his face to hide the worse of the disfigurement. He also quickly noticed the cuts on his face were bleeding. He cursed himself for not bringing a replacement before quickly ascending up the side of the hill where Melody waited.

"Well, I'm certainly glad to see you," he said, coming up behind her. "I was afraid I would be lost back there for good. Why did you…"

His next words died in his throat as he topped the hill and his eyes widened. At the bottom of the hill lay a grand labyrinth that expanded well beyond his line of sight. Erik couldn't even begin to follow all the twists and turns with his eyes and every time he blinked it seemed to change. It was magnificent but Erik could sense something was seriously wrong.

The large stone walls were dark grey and crumbling here and there. Many of the structures that he could see were dilapidated. In the distance he spotted a large, menacing castle. A dark haze of decay and ruin seemed to hang above the maze and it seemed completely void of life. He tried to imagine the picture Melody had given him of this place and compare it to what he was actually seeing but he couldn't.

Erik glanced down at Melody and felt his heart break slightly at the lost, pained expression on her face. Tears gathered in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. Grief hung heavily in the air and she shook her head, as if to dispel the chilling image before them.

"Oh you poor creature," she whispered brokenly. "What's happened to you?"

* * *

**Author's note-** *hides behind Erik* Cliff hanger! Don't hurt me. I'll update as soon as possible. In fact I'm almost done with he next chapter, but then again I may be cruel and make you wait. What shall I do? Review are much appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8: Which Way?

**Author's note-** I'm finally posting the next chapter. It ended up being longer than I had expected but I'm not complaining. Anyways, I hope you like it. Apologies for any errors. I still don't have a beta. Anywhoosiewhatsits...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Which Way?

It seemed ages had passed before Melody finally stirred from her distress, although the tears did not leave her eyes, nor did the pained expression leave her face. When she stood, however, shakily and unsteady on her feet, her expression turned from sad to murderous rage. Her hands were clenched tightly, delicate knuckles turning white, and her chest rose and fell rapidly, evidence of her harsh breathing.

"I'm going to find who did this," she growled, voice so full of venom and fury it reminded Erik of himself after he had seen Raoul with Christine, "and when I do, they will curse the day they dared cross me." Yes, definitely sounded like him.

Erik briefly wondered if it would be wise to try and calm Melody down but quickly thought better of it. He thought of himself when he became that incited and decided that if the young woman was that angry, and the Phantom sincerely believed she was, then she wouldn't be willing to listen to reason. Still, he knew he had to at least offer some sort of comfort, but what to say?

Before he could say anything though, Melody turned to her left and began walking, boots trudging through the sand. Her cloak swished behind her angrily as Erik followed quickly behind, being sure to keep up with her. They walked for felt like hours and not once did the older man allow his hand to waiver from his face. Luckily she hadn't seemed to notice yet but sooner or later his luck would run out. He cursed himself for not keeping his cloak. Perhaps if he had then maybe he could have made a make-shift mask from the fabric. Not ideal but beggars couldn't be choosers.

As they walked, Erik found his gaze wondering back to the Labyrinth. It didn't seem to matter how long they walked, it continued right alongside them, stretching out endlessly, far beyond what he could see. It was an amazing sight to behold, even as derelict as it was and he was curios what it would be like to try and navigate its winding paths and twisting trails. He remembered the book mentioning secret passageways and underground corridors. Would he have the chance to uncover them? He hoped so.

Eventually Melody began to slow down and in the distance Erik could see a small, run-down cottage. It looked like it had once been painted light yellow, but the paint was too faded and chipped away too much for him to be sure. The windows were boarded up and no smoke came from the chimney so he found himself seriously doubting if anyone still lived there. His suspicions were confirmed as they came closer and he saw the dead flower garden and dry pond. He also realized the closer they progressed, the smaller the cottage became until they were a few yards away and Erik was able to observe the dimensions of the little house. If the door was anything to go by, the Phantom thought he _might _be able to fit inside if he bent down and ducked his head.

Abruptly and too Erik's great surprise, the little door flew open and out stepped a dwarf. His stature was quite short and stout, his head a little too big for his body, skin brown and leathery, and hair that was white and disheveled. His clothes looked old and worn and he walked with a very pronounced hobble.

"Hoggle!" Melody exclaimed, startling not only him but also the dwarf. Her tone wasn't hostile but rather thrilled so Erik knew he must be someone she was partial to. He felt some relief in knowing that they weren't alone in this place and that this creature was obviously a friend.

It seemed that the dwarf didn't share their enthusiasm. Instead as he and Melody approached him, the dwarf retreated from them. His gaze was hard and he was glaring.

"Get back you," Hoggle yelled. "Stay away from me! How dare you show up here now! After all you've done!"

Erik looked between the creature and Melody, slightly confused. What was he talking about? For her part, the girl seemed pretty confused herself.

"Hoggle, what are you talking about?" she asked sounding more than a little hurt. "It's me."

"I knows exactly who you are," the dwarf snapped. "How could I forget? We helped each other. Then you went and broke the King's heart. He's a rat, but he loved you, and he didn't deserve to be tossed away like garbage. Then you just stopped calling on us. You tried to get rid of us by saying we weren't real." The dwarf's angry expression turned into one of hurt. "I thought we was friends Sarah."

"Sarah?!" Melody and Erik both exclaimed at the same time.

They looked at each other quickly before turning back to Hoggle. Melody stepped forward and gave the dwarf a beseeching look.

"Hoggle, I don't understand," she said softly. "How can you not remember me? Has it really been that long? Has it been that long since the lilly pond Higgle?"

Erik was about to correct the girl on mispronouncing the dwarf's name but he didn't get a chance too.

"Grrr, its Hoggle! You know my name! It's bad enough the King gets my name wrong on purpose so don't you go," abruptly he stopped and blinked several times. "Wait, what did you just say? Did you just say lilly pond?" Melody nodded and Hoggle stepped closer, his gaze roaming over Erik's companion before his eyes zeroed in on the scar on her face. "By the blood of Lais. Melody, is it really you?"

Melody smiled, eyes lighting up a little.

"Yes, it's me," she confirmed.

"Well what are ya waitin for brat? Come here and give your uncle a hug!"

Uncle?!

Melody immediately flung herself at the dwarf and enveloped him in a large hug, bodily lifting him off the ground slightly. They embraced for several minutes and Erik found himself a little envious of their reunion. What must it be like to be loved like that? The only people he had ever been loved by was his mother and his sweet Evelyn and after the tragedy of that horrid night, he'd lost both of them. The events that had transpired had driven his mother insane and shortly after his father had sold him to a band of traveling gypsies.

His bleak thoughts were interrupted by Melody and Hoggle's boisterous affections. He glanced at the two and struggled to hold back his frustration. Thankfully they parted and Melody stood after placing a quick peck to the dwarf's cheek which was quickly rubbed away.

"You know I don't like kisses," Hoggle groused. "I'm always afraid that Jareth will make good on his threat."

Suddenly the ground rumbled under their feet and began shaking. They all struggled to maintain their balance and Erik barely caught Melody before she fell. Reaching out with both hands to grab her and pull her back against him, unconsciously forgetting to cover his face. A loud, pained cry seemed to ring out from the Labyrinth and Erik winced at how mournful the sound was.

Finally the shaking stopped and the group breathed a collective sigh of relief. Erik glanced down at the back of Melody's head as she began to turn to face him. The grateful smile that was on her lips instantly faded when she saw his face. Erik immediately realized why and instantly felt the familiar horror and disgrace. He went to cover his grotesque features but froze when Melody lifted a corner of her cloak and began dabbing at his marred cheek.

"Erik," she said, "you're bleeding."

The Phantom felt the air wheeze out of his lungs. She was just cleaning off the blood from his cuts? That was it? He searched her face desperately for any traces of horror or disgust but there was none. Thankfully, Melody was too busy cleaning his cuts to notice his intense scrutiny. Or maybe she did but just wasn't saying anything. Perhaps she was disgusted and was just really good at hiding it. Maybe she was playing him, luring him into a false sense of security before unleashing her maliciousness.

"There," she told him, "all better."

Without another word she turned back around and focused her gaze on Hoggle. Erik too let his eyes rest on the dwarf, dreading the look of disgust he knew he would find but he was blind-sided by the complete lack thereof. He was eyeing Erik suspiciously though and the phantom self-consciously raised his hand back up to cover his face.

"Who's yer friend, Melody?" Hoggle asked cautiously.

"This is Erik," she replied. "Erik, this is Hoggle, my uncle."

"Hello," Erik greeted, surprised at how shy he felt.

"How do you know him?" the dwarf questioned Melody.

"He helped me find the way back into the Underground," she informed him.

"Is he trustworthy?"

"His name is Erik," Erik interrupted, slightly annoyed, "and he would prefer to be addressed directly."

Hoggle fixed Erik with a pointed look and Erik glared in return. Perhaps a little fear might inspire the dwarf to stop ignoring him. He was caught off guard however when Hoggle threw his head back and laughed.

"You think you can scare me?" Hoggle cackled. "Boy, I'll let you in on a little secret. Your little death glare isn't nearly as frightening as those ice cold stares of King Jareth."

Melody snickered as the dwarf shuddered before sobering quickly.

"Hoggle, what's happened to the Labyrinth?" she asked, all trace of amusement gone. "Why is everything so dead? Where is everyone? How is Jareth? What happened after I left?"

"Slow down, one question at a time," Hoggle told her. "Why don't the two of you come inside? It's getting late and this place gets downright dangerous at night."

Melody and Erik exchanged worried glances before nodding and following Hoggle back inside his little cottage. Melody only had to duck slightly while Erik had to nearly bend over just to fit in the door. The dwarf quickly ushered them into a small kitchen where they were able to sit down and offered some tea. Erik sipped his slowly and found he rather like the bittersweet flavor. Hoggle came and sat down across the table from them and sipped his as well.

The Phantom glanced at his companion and saw she hadn't touched her cup. She stared pointedly at Hoggle who sighed and sat his cup down on the table.

"Melody," he began, but she cut him off.

"Please don't beat around the bush Hoggle," she told him. "Just tell me what's going on."

"Alright, as far as I know, the Labyrinth is dying," he replied. "And everything in it is dying too."

"What?" Melody shouted. "What do you mean the Labyrinth is dying? How?!"

"I don't know," Hoggle admitted, "but it all started after Sarah left."

""Who is Sarah?" Erik asked him. "And why did you think Melody was her?"

"She looked just like you," he responded, staring at Melody. "She was the mirror image of you. We all thought so. Even Jareth."

Melody's eyes widened and she glanced to Erik then back at Hoggle.

"Outside, you said she broke Jareth's heart," Melody whispered. "What did you mean?" The dwarf gave a sad sigh and shook his head causing Melody's expression to turn angry. He jumped when the girl slammed her fist on the table, knocking over her tea-cup. "Answer the question!"

"We all thought you were dead. That ya died in that fire," Hoggle replied. "Jareth was heartbroken, we all were. There was a huge memorial service and the whole kingdom showed up. After that, the king locked himself in his music room and didn't come out for weeks." Hoggle took a deep breath. "When he came out, it seemed like he had gone back to normal, at least sort of, but everyone could tell he was a wreck inside. This went on for years, decades. Then one day he flew to the Above and he didn't come back."

Hoggle stopped for a moment and took a drink from his cup.

"He was gone for a few days, and when he came back, it was like he was a new person," he said. "I remember he called me to the castle and he was so excited and happy that I was afraid he'd gone insane. He went on and on about how he'd found you, which didn't make any sense at all until he told me that you had been reincarnated. He started spending all his time trying to get to her, Sarah, he even sent her a copy of that book. Eventually she ended up wishing her baby brother away and had to run the Labyrinth. Jareth did everything in his power to get her to fall in love with him. He even threw her a masquerade and sang your song to her, hoping she'd remember him but it didn't work. In the end she beat the Labyrinth and won back her brother and in the process she broke the King's heart."

"Oh my god," Melody said, shaking her head in disbelief. "How could she do that?"

Melody dropped her face in her hands and continued to shake her head. Erik himself felt tears prickle at his eyes. Poor chap, not only lost his love but also ended up being rejected by her. He couldn't imagine how he would feel if he somehow had managed to get Christine back, only to have her reject him again.

"I don't know what happened after that," Hoggle sighed wearily, "only that he locked up the castle and that Labyrinth, refusing any runners or anyone else that wishes entrance into the kingdom. No one has seen nor heard from him since that day but we know he's become colder, crueler because the Labyrinth has become more dangerous. She's also becoming weaker and unable to defend herself against the Unseelie, making it even more perilous to travel through. She's dying though, and it's killing everything else around here. Even Jareth."

At this Melody's head shot up and she fixed Hoggle with a stony glare.

"No," she said. "I won't let that happen. I'm going to the castle and I'm going to find a way to save this world, and its king."

Here she stood and made to walk towards the door. Erik got up as well and grabbed her arm in a tight grip. He couldn't let her rush head first into danger. He understood her desire to want to save her home, but it was too risky.

"I won't let you go," he told her and she glared at him, emerald eyes blazing. "It's too dangerous. There's no guarantee that you'll make it to the castle before the whole Labyrinth collapses."

"He's right," Hoggle said, "Ya can't possibly survive the Labyrinth in the state she's in now. Especially with Unseelie running rampant through her walls. And there's no telling what Jareth will do if he catches you in his kingdom."

Melody frowned and tried to rip away from the older man's grip but was unsuccessful. She glowered up at him before turning her anger on Hoggle.

"I'm not staying back and watching the home I love fall into ruin when I know I there's a chance I can save her," she snarled. "This is my kingdom and I'll do everything in my power to stop it from being destroyed. Now either you two help me, or get out of my way."

Erik and Hoggle were silent after her tirade before Hoggle sighed. He nodded to Erik, gesturing for him to let her go. The Phantom hesitated for a moment before releasing her. She pulled back and looked at Hoggle, face softening and she gave him a pleading look. He sighed again.

"Alright, my lady."

"Lady?" Erik asked confused. This was the second time he heard Melody be addressed as such. He was curious as to why the creatures of this world had given her such a title.

"Yes," Hoggle told him. "Princess Melody Lockehart of Bellgrave, Lady of the Labyrinth, bride-to-be of King Jareth of the Goblins." The dwarf glanced at Melody. "Did I get it all?"

"You forgot beautiful, caring, and devilishly charming," Melody replied, chuckling slightly, despite the situation.

"Yer humility knows no bounds," Hoggle muttered.

"Wait, you're a princess?" Erik asked his companion.

"Technically, yes," she responded. "I am, was, the fiancé of the Goblin King."

"So, this King Jareth, is the Goblin King. The same man you were wished away to?"

"No, that was his father, Lord Grantham" Melody explained. "Look I'll explain it on the way but right now I've got a castle to get to and not a lot of time to get to it." She turned to Hoggle. "I know you collect all sorts of odds and ends. Do you happen to have any weapons?"

"And a mask, for that matter?" Erik asked, unable to help himself. He felt exposed without his mask and very much wanted something that would cover his face.

"I'll see what I've got," the dwarf replied. "Melody, ya can come back here and look for anything that might be useful."

Melody nodded and followed Hoggle to a small room near the back of the cottage. Erik wanted to go after them but decided against it. The two needed a little time alone after not having seen each other in so long. He still didn't quite understand how it was possible for the dwarf to be Melody's uncle and he resolved to ask her about that later. Right now he had to figure out how he was going to help his companion reach the castle before entire kingdom died off and the Labyrinth collapsed on top of them.

He tried to recall everything he'd read about the Labyrinth from the book but very little came back to him. He did remember that it was supposed to change often and it was important to stay alert. Also one had to remember that things weren't always what they seemed to be.

As these thoughts were going through his mind he could hear shuffling in the other room and the sound of voices speaking softly. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying but he occasionally could hear Hoggle chuckling. Erik tried not to let it bother him but he couldn't really help his unease that came from not knowing what they were talking about.

Finally the pair emerged carrying various weapons. Melody had discarded her cloak so Erik could see the scabbard attached firmly to her hip, the faded gold sword handle sticking out. Around her thigh was a dagger sheath and an empty gun-holster on her other hip. In her hands she held a revolver and she was currently loading it.

Hoggle was carrying a sheath, a rapier, and another revolver. He handed the sheath to Erik whom fastened it around his waist. Once that was done the dwarf handed him the rapier. It was very conventional, the handle simple, the long blade thin but very sharp. He tested its weight and found it was very light and easy to maneuver so without a word he slid it into its sheath. Next he was handed a gun-holster which he attached to the opposite hip.

He looked up and saw Melody fiddling with the gun in her hands before she held it out to him. It was a beautiful weapon, silver plated with an ivory handle. It fit perfectly in his hand and he couldn't resist spinning it on his finger before putting it away. Melody then handed him a small pouch that jingled when he took it.

"Silver bullets," she informed him. "Just in case of werewolves."

"Werewolves?" he asked disbelieving.

"Werewolves," she confirmed, taking the black revolver that Hoggle handed her and loading it as she had Erik's gun.

"I thought they were only supposed to be a problem during a full-moon," Erik said, still slightly shocked.

"In the Underground, the moons are always full," Hoggle said. "If you find yerself muzzle to muzzle with one of them, then shoot it in the head or the heart. If you miss yer first shot you won't get another one."

"So don't miss," Melody said grabbing her cloak off the table where she'd left it. She fastened it around her shoulders before turning to Erik. "All set?"

He nodded before following Hoggle and Melody back outside. He noticed the sun was beginning to set and thought back to what Hoggle had said about the Labyrinth being dangerous at night.

"When it gets dark, try to find a hole or something ya can hide in till morning," Hoggle told them, as if reading his mind. "If you get stuck out in the open then build a fire and under no circumstances let it go out."

He held out a small pack of matches and Erik took them. He noticed Melody had walked on and made to go after her but the dwarf stopped him with a shake of his head.

"Let her be," he told him. "She knows what she's doing." Hoggle then held out a black mask, similar to the one he had worn during Don Juan, and handed it to the Phantom. "This is all I could find. Hope it fits."

Erik quickly pulled it on, securing it with the ties. It fit quite well and hide most of his face from view. The moment it was in place he felt a slight relief. Now he was no longer exposed, now he felt more himself. Although his surroundings and circumstances were far from ideal, Erik felt himself relax just a bit.

He glanced to the left and allowed himself to behold the huge structure he stood next too. The walls were much higher than he had originally thought, the stonework solid and free of any foot holds so he knew there would be no climbing over it. It stretched on endlessly it seemed, covered in moss and dead branches. From what he could tell there was no gate or opening, so just how were they supposed to get in?

"Where is it?" Erik asked Hoggle, turning his attention on the dwarf.

"Where is what?" came the innocent reply.

"The entrance."

"What entrance?" Hoggle asked, walking in the direction of Melody.

"To the Labyrinth, of course!" Erik snapped, following.

"What about the Labyrinth?"

Erik didn't hide his frustration at the dwarf's attempts of playing dumb.

"It's hopeless asking you anything!" Erik growled, beginning to turn and head the opposite direction. He could find the entrance himself.

"You have to ask the right questions," came Melody's voice and Erik turned to face her. Her features were closed off, completely stoic, but Erik saw the distraught look in her eyes. She turned her gaze on Hoggle. "Hoggle, where is the entrance into the Labyrinth?"

Hoggle pointed to a gate that hadn't been there before and it opened with an eerie creaking sound.

"You gets in there."

Melody walked towards the entrance, hesitated for a moment, and then entered the grand Labyrinth. Erik took a deep breath before following, heart pounding in his chest. With trepidation he checked around him, boots echoing off the stone floor. The space between walls was quite small, there was no way the two of them could walk side by side. Said walls were so tall they almost completely blocked out what little bit of daylight there was. The ground was littered with fallen branches and dead leaves, the stones broken and cracked in many places.

"Thank you Hoggle," Melody said and Erik spun around to see Hoggle lingering just outside the gate. "I think we can manage from here."

"You be careful, ya hear me brat," Hoggle told her before fixing Erik with a fierce gaze, "And you, keep an eye out for her. Protect her." Erik nodded his ascent. He didn't plan on doing anything differently. "I'll go to Bellgrave and tell your parents you're back."

Melody nodded and Hoggle stepped back further and turned away, the gate closing behind him, removing any chance of turning back. Once they were alone, Melody surveyed their surroundings before looking at Erik.

"So, would you go left or right?" she asked him, hands on her hips. Erik sensed there was a deeper meaning hidden behind the question and not wanting to say the wrong thing he simply shrugged.

"They both look the same," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why? Which way would you go?''

A small smirk formed on his companion's face and she began walking left.

"Me? I wouldn't go either."

* * *

**Author's note-** Well, I hope every one is enjoying it so far. Not sure when the next chapters will be up. I'm busy with my girls but I promise to update soon as possible. In the meantime, review please!


End file.
